


Don't speak, liar

by Lilalau



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Deceit being an asshole, Virgil being anxious, based on "Can LYING Be Good??", my lil anxious baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilalau/pseuds/Lilalau
Summary: Based on the video "Can Lying be Good??"Basically Virgil's perspective of the whole Deceit thing.





	Don't speak, liar

Virgil knew something was off since the video started, but he couldn’t point it out, so he decided to don’t worry Thomas with it from the beginning. They did that weird crap that Princey wanted of going to the mental theatre and he just went with it, too irritated to actually notice what was wrong.

 Then they were back into the living room. And he saw it happening slowly, like it was happening in slow motion. Virgil listened to Princey and Logan argue as always and then looked at Patton, searching for reassurance. But Patton was distracted thinking and everything clicked in that moment.

“…you don’t want to make Joan mad at you, do you?”

That way of talking was enough for Virgil to know who they were dealing with. That was not Patton. He knew the asset talking behind that innocent appearance. It was the same guy who had made his existence a living hell, and now he was taking the form and place of the only other side who he had considered a friend.

“Virgil, buddy, I know you weren’t too keen on it at first, but c’mon! Could you stand to lose the support of one of Thomas’ friends?”

And that was it. That way of manipulation confirmed everything to Virgil. Patton would have called him buddy, he always called him kiddo and even less he would have tried to manipulate him by threatening him with the possibility of losing a friend. Not when he knew how important they were to him. He put on his dark mask and gathered all the negativity he could find in his tone, talking like he was spitting in his face. He was not going to let this slide.

“Well, yeah, Thomas’ friends make me feel more at ease… But Thomas lying would make me just as uneasy. And anyone who doesn’t understand that should just shut up!”

“Whoa now” Virgil heard Thomas saying, but he couldn’t care. Thomas didn’t know what he was dealing with. He didn’t know the snake hiding in Patton’s body.

“Virgil! It’s me! Aren’t we friends?” That thing knew that Virgil knew. His words weren’t coincidental. Yes, there had been a time when he had considered him a friend, the best one he had; but now, after everything that had happened, after being in a group where they accepted it how he was, he was not going to give him what he wanted.

“I’m not so sure we are.” Of course the others were taken aback with his response. They knew how close Virgil was to Patton, so such response was unusual. Virgil looked with the corner of his eye to Logan, hoping to see a signal that said ‘Yes, I know, I can see him’. Thankfully, h saw Logan looking up, like a light bulb had light up inside him.

‘Patton’ started to get nervous then, going backwards, saying that lying could be good. Anxiety found relieve once Roman questioned him. He was also starting to realize what was going on, which meant they were three against one. Even Thomas was seeing how he was wrong. A bit of easiness got into Virgil. Thomas was realizing that lying was wrong, that he had to own up to his mistakes…

And then the fake Patton’s attitude changed completely. He applauded slowly while saying:

“Wow, I’m so proud of you, Thomas, you are so mature…”

“Thank… you?” Thomas’ confusion was calling Virgil now. He was starting to feel that itch of needed to be inside him, to take over Thomas and make him anxious. At least, this meant that he had given up, confirming his theory.

“I knew something smelled fishy here…” Virgil murmured, still in tension.

“I also smelled it, I told Thomas to take the trash out.”Logan’s comment made Virgil a bit more confident, knowing that at least he was there and he wasn’t alone against the side that had ruined him.

“No, I… It does smell bad, but I was talking about Patton,” Virgil said, going back on track. He wanted to uncover him so he could go away sooner. Anxiety was anxious about what could happen. He didn’t want to face it again, to relive the time when he was on _his_ side.

“Oh, oh, oh, you mean how he’s clearly-” Then Logan shut himself, putting a hand in his mouth and Anxiety’s heart gave a jump. He had too much power, Anxiety realized, seeing that he had done that with only a flick of the wrist.

“Ooh, I get it now…” Roman said. Anxiety felt then a part of himself entering Thomas.

“I don’t! What is happening?!” Thomas was very confused, and that didn’t help Anxiety. He could help but making him more anxious about the fact that he didn’t know the evil behind this.

“You have to give us permission first…” Anxiety thanked every deity that Princey was the one talking, as he wasn’t really that calm; but he knew he should explain it better. So he took a deep breath and continued the sentence.

“There are sides to everyone that they’d prefer not to know about. But you are the boss, Thomas. Any information you want to know, you can know. You just… have to be open to hear it.” If Thomas really wanted to know, _he_ would have to uncover himself, and Anxiety wasn’t so sure he wanted that, but it was the quickest way to finish with all this.

“In other words, would you like to learn something new about yourself, Thomas?” Anxiety saw Logan nodding with his hand still in his mouth, and hoped that Logic’s curiosity was enough for Thomas to agree.

“I don’t… know” Thomas was confused by all this, Anxiety could feel it as another part of him entered him, he was coming apart, and he didn’t want that to happen unless he was sure that _he_ showed himself.

“Ooh, I don’t know either, Thomas; you might not like what you find…” _He_ was making fun of Anxiety and he knew it. _He_ was laughing about his indecision, his panic, and that pissed Virgil off, getting out of Thomas altogether.

“Fine! Tell me!” As soon as those words left his mouth, Logan’s hand was off and a shout was heard, while he pointed at the now half scaled figure.

“DECEIT!”

 “Wait what? Deceit?” Anxiety felt again how he was losing himself inside Thomas. This big revealed was a bit too much, and he had to fight to still have a physical form. He wanted to fight Deceit back.

“Who’s she? Never heard of her…” _He_ said with way too much calm, given the situation. Anxiety didn’t even pay attention to whatever Roman and _he_ were talking about; he was just fixated in _his_ features. It had been a long time since he had seen him last. When Thomas had said to him: “You can be a good guy”; Anxiety had abandoned the others, feeling free to be with the ‘Good Ones’. That had been the last time he had seen that yellow eye and that over-the-top costume.

“…And Virgil, I adore the more intense eye shadow,” Anxiety’s attention went back to _his_ silver tongue trying to focus on Deceit’s words. “It totally doesn’t make you look like a raccoon.” The good thing for Anxiety about this situation: He had improved his come-backs.

“Nice gloves. Did you just finish washing some dishes?” The bad thing was that this was something he had learned from Deceit, and that hurt him.

“Yes.” That calm was driving Anxiety mad, and it looked like Thomas too, because Anxiety felt another part of him disappearing into Thomas.

“Why didn’t I know about him until now?”

“He… had you convinced you’re a good person,” Anxiety said, too anxious to actually think about his words properly.

“But I AM an honest person.” He looked defeated when he said that, and Virgil knew he had fucked up a bit, as he felt himself disappearing into Thomas completely. Virgil wasn’t there anymore; Anxiety was all over Thomas, questioning everything about him.

“Oh, you are, Thomas. You are a good person. Everybody says so.”

“Nobody’s a completely honest person.”

“I try to be…”

Thomas mind was racing and his heart was beating fast. Logan was talking but Thomas was only half listening. The Anxiety inside him was slowing with process of thinking; he couldn’t see any good side. Deceit had triggered Anxiety as much as it was possible and he was starting to experience that.

Thomas had talked, that was all Anxiety perceived. He knew he was panicking by the tone of his voice, but how on edge he was. Then Logic talked again, and he felt him, slipping inside Thomas a little bit, feeling the presence beside him and whispering into his being.

‘ _Virgil, it’s okay, he won’t hurt you. He_ **can’t** _hurt you_.’ And with that, the presence was gone, and Thomas had asked something, but Anxiety only caught what Roman was saying.

“If you really don’t want to know something, he can keep our mouths shut.”

“I can’t believe I fooled myself like that.” Thomas words sounded calmer, and Virgil felt like he could come out, but he didn’t want to face him again, not when he was standing in the place of the only one who had taken care of him when he felt in his worst. So he stood there inside him, while Logan refuted something Deceit had said. He didn’t want to pay attention anymore; he had his own anxious questions going around. He heard something about seeking knowledge and it clicked… Anxiety was back at full inside Thomas.

“…WHERE IS PATTON?” That had only been Anxiety shouting, it hadn’t been that much of Thomas.

“HOW DARE YOU STAND WHERE HE STOOD?” He heard Roman asking, and he smiled on the inside. He was sure Roman had recognized his shout as a cry for help. However, that feeling of ease was lost with Deceit’s cruel laugh.

“You foolish dummy…” He was not talking to Thomas… He was talking to Anxiety, and he knew it; he was trying to make him break. “I am, and always have been Patton” Anxiety knew he was lying, he knew it, but he felt panic rising inside him, and an unstoppable force taking over him and getting all over Thomas, every fear both of them could have looking like a peaceful dream compared to their actual situation.

“WHAT?” They both shouted in unison. Even if they were technically the same entity, it felt like they were disconnected. Both of their realities were crumbling in different ways: while Thomas was thinking he had no morality, Virgil thought he had never been freed from Deceit’s lies, always wrapped around his finger. It was Virgil’s anxiety what intensified Thomas’. The other sides were talking, but both of them could only listen to Deceit.

“You have no morality.” The panic intensified. Thomas was now moving nervously and starting to hyperventilate; both of their worlds (even if they were the same) were tumbling down, breaking into pieces.

“Sorry to break it to you but—”

“Ouch!”

“Ow!”

“My head!” Anxiety left Thomas as soon as he heard that voice… Patton was back.

“PATTON!” Thomas shouted, once he was fully out.

Virgil smiled, looking at Patton. He was now calmed. He didn’t care about anything that could happen with Deceit now that Patton had arrived. He felt safe again, like everything was right in the world.

He knew he had once belonged to those ‘Dark Sides’ (that’s how Roman had decided they were called and he had a feeling the name would stick), but now, thanks to Patton, and Logan and even Roman, he felt like he could actually be good sometimes. Patton was the one who had been especially good to him, treating him like a son, and Virgil didn’t mind, he was happy like that. Now, thanks to him, he would be able to deal better with Deceit later on without panicking about it.


End file.
